


Bedding Kaldorei

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle Couple, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hellfire Peninsula, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, outland - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A Worgen warrior and a night elf huntress share the night.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Bedding Kaldorei

Wolfred Greywind looked upon the violet skinned huntress before him. She was beautiful. Long, midnight blue hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, thick and soft to the touch. Her slender frame belied her strength; she was a seasoned hunter, and her arms were tightly muscled from countless years working the bow. Her full, rose colored lips were inviting Wolfred onwards, and he obliged.

The Worgen clutched her in his arms, letting his own hardened features press against hers. His own had been forged over countless battles and years of training. Now, his heavily muscled arms embraced Elderiel instead of his broadsword. Bare-chested as he was, he could feel the warmth of her press against him, and her own arms wrapped around him. Times like this made Verande feel small compared to Wolfred - Verande about 7'3, had to look up at Wolfred, who was at least a head taller than her, standing at 7'5. He rested his chin atop her own head, and ran a hand through her hair. 

Wolfred reathed in the night elf's scent, and it clouded him with the gentle smell of lavender mixed with her natural aromas. The pair had been battling their way across Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh for the past few weeks, slaying fel orcs, demons, and naga as they went. Yet no matter what, she always smelled of lavender. Wolfred had grown to cherish the smell of her over the months the two had been traveling together, but once they made it to Outland, he realized he couldn't live without it. Danger around every corner heightened worgen's senses further, and he realized that that probably attributed to how calming Verande's scent had become.

Wolfred pulled back from the embrace, and gave the woman a kiss upon her clothed chest. He wanted to kiss her lips, but for now he would settle for a more practical target. She smiled, and her violet cheeks darkened somewhat. She brought her hands to Wolfred's chest, where she ran her hands along his pecs. A long scar ran horizontally on the left side, and Verande's finger now traced it. Wolfred could feel the tip of her hair brushing against his forearms. It tickled him a bit, and he chuckled for a moment. Verande looked down at him and gave a rueful smile. Their eyes locked for a moment, her glowing, silver eyes gazed upon his own green orbs. In that moment, Wolfred had never felt so melded with the woman he now held in his arms than he did now.

Wolfred craned his neck up as far as it could go, and Verande leaned down to meet him. The warmth and softness of her lips always sent a spark up Gilnean's spine. Before long, the two had their tongues in each other's mouths, dancing against each other. Verande let out the beginning of a moan as the two delved into their deep, passionate kiss. Verande finally pulled away to gasp for air, but Wolfred followed her, biting at her lower lip as he leaned into her. His hands went to her lower back and her hips. He could feel her curves as he pressed her against himself once again.

Wolfred moved his hands down to the back of her legs, then lifted her without effort. She wrapped her long, naked legs around his waist and allowed herself to be lifted. Worgen craved the touch of her skin against his fur. Looking down at the Worgen, she grinned. After a few seconds of enjoying the view, she descended upon him once again, planting kisses along his jawline. She traced it up to his ear, where she then began to nibble on his ear lobe, causing him to gasp. He moved one hand to the huntress's rear and squeezed it hard, feeling the lump of flesh mold under his fingers. The night elf let out a slight gasp of her own, then followed it with a playful bite at the Worgen's neck. He let out a moan as he felt her fangs dig into his neck and as her tongue danced upon his skin. The sensation was driving the Worgen mad for her.

Worgen guided the woman to the ground, where a blanket was already spread on the rocky, red soil of Hellfire Peninsula. The couple had already been planning to camp for the night, and their undressing had lead to where they are now. The night elf was already down to just her underwear and a light, woolen shirt she wore under her chain mail. Wolfred had been slower to undress, and thus was still in his cloth pants that he wore under his plate mail armor. Worgen warrior let his gaze trail up and down the woman's form, from the tip of her elven ears, to the heels of her feet. Her slender yet battle-hardened body curled slightly as Verande took notice of Wolfred's wandering eyes.

"I hope you still like what you see, my beloved," Verande teased. A smirk was etched onto her face, her eyebrows lifted in an expression that said "I caught you, but what are you going to do about it".

Wolfred smiled, then cupped his hand around the woman's cheek. His thumb traced her cheekbone. He then lowered his face to the crest of her collarbone and neck, placing a kiss there before teasing her flesh with his gentle bites and a twisting tongue. Wolfred heard the woman let out a low gasp, then she squirmed a bit against his touch. Her arms wrapped around the worgen's torso, and her fingernails dug into his upper back. A slight pain went through Wolfred's nerves, but he relished it. It drove home on, and the intensity of his kisses grew. Wolfred traced the woman's collarbone and bit down on her, and licked and sucked hard on the flesh. The nails dug in deeper, and raked against his back. A blotch of darkened violet flesh formed as the worgen pulled away.

He inspected his work, and grinned. "I left you a little gift, just so the world will know that you're mine."

Verande's cheeks darkened, but she smiled at the words. She leaned up and did much the same to Wolfred's own shoulder, and he now felt a tightness that had been building up around his crotch. He shifted his waist in an attempt to get more comfortable, but failed. The huntress's keen eyes picked up on the motion, and she beamed a devilish grin, akin to that of a succubus about to descend upon a victim. Her hands went to the waistband of the warrior's pants, then started to pull at the drawstrings. Her hands fumbled with them, until finally they gave way. Worgen hadn't realized it, but he had been holding his breath while the night elf worked to undo his knot. Once she succeeded and the britches gave way, worgen allowed his breath to release, just as his already hard cock spilled out.

Verande grinned, traced her fingers along the curved tip of his dick, sending lightning up his rod and through his body. He let out a slight moan, and his cock throbbed against her touch. Verande, now emboldened by his sounds, glided her hand up to the end of his shaft, then gripped it in a firm hold. She then began stroking her hand up and down his length. Whenever she would go back down to the tip of his dick, she tickled it with her fingers before going back to stroking him. Worgen felt himself go stiff as he held himself over her, and she continued pumping her hand along his length. His cock was throbbing harder now, and he needed more.

Wolfred used his legs to spread Verande's own apart further. He positioned himself between her thighs; his tip and part of his shaft grazed against her clitoris and labia as he leaned over her, and the contact made both of them let out a gasp and stir in anticipation. Wolfred didn't allow himself to be distracted, however. He tugged at the bottom of the woman's shirt, and pulled it up over her head. Verande complied with the motion, and allowed herself to be undressed. The shirt made its way to her face and had her arms pulled up over her head. The cloth covered her face. It was at this point that Wolfred stopped helping her undress, and instead wrapped an arm around her bare back and pulled her up. He dove his face down toward her and kissed her now exposed breasts, teasing her nipples with gentle bites and a dancing tongue. The night elf moaned through the fabric around her head as the sensations from Wolfred's tongue built up. Her body squirmed against his mouth and she attempted to pull free of his grip, but Wolfred continued to hold her in his firm embrace.

Still sucking on her breasts, Wolfred used his free clawed hand to move the woman's last piece of clothing aside. He shifted the pair of panties to the left some, then traced his clawed finger along the woman's vaginal lips. He felt her convulse against the touch, and a quick moan escaped her lips. Wolfred couldn't help but grin as he made his way to her clit, then began to massage it with his thumb. He then slid his index and middle finger inside her. She was warm, and her pussy was already wet and inviting. Verande, having finally discarded her shirt, looked down at what her Mate was doing to her. Wolfred allowed his fingers to delve deeper into her cave, Verande moaning more and more as he went further and further in. His fingers reached her cervix, and he allowed his fingers to encircle it a bit before pulling them out of her, slowly. The night elf threw her head back as he did so, and Wolfred watched her as she squirmed and bit down on her lip. Again, this drove the Worgen on, and he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, in quick, but deep motions. Elderiel dug one of her hands into Worgen's back, but used the other hand to stimulate her clit. She began rubbing it in rhythm with his fingers. Wolfred watched her face as she got closer and closer to her climax. Her face contorted from biting her lips to her mouth resembling an "O" and she let out louder and louder moans.

She picked up the pace for a brief moment, forcing her hand to new speeds against her clit, until she stopped very suddenly. Her head threw back, and she said, between gasps for air, "oh fuck, oh - FUCK!" She screamed in ecstasy as her body convulsed. Wolfred could feel her body tremble against his own, and it nearly sent him over the edge as well. He bit down on his lip as he pulled her in closer to him. It finally stopped, and Wolfred gingerly pulled his fingers out of the night elf's wet pussy. She groaned as he did so, and her body twisted again as he pulled them out. Her own fluids spilled out of her as he did so, and his fingers were covered in her natural lubricants.

Wolfred smiled his own devilish look as he noted the results of his fingering. Verande seemed blissful of him, panting heavily as she rested her head against their blanket.

"By Elune," the huntress whispered, "that felt amazing." Wolfred could tell she was doing her best to regain control of her breathing, but he watched her chest rise and fall in a rapid rhythm while doing so. He watched her breasts as she breathed, and it made his cock twitch once again.

Without thinking, Worgen warrior leveraged himself to where his length was even with the woman's vagina. Verande tilted her head up to see what he was doing, and once she did, she bit her lip again and nodded. Wolfred shook his head, however, and looked into her eyes. He could sense his own were filled with lust, but he could not control that, even if he wanted to.

"I want you to tell me to fuck you." He said, eyeing the woman as he kneeled between her legs. He had her on her own knees now, but she arched herself backward to where she was half laying against the blanket.

Verande bit her lip, then nodded. "Please, fuck my pussy, Sir Worgen." She said the last part in a somewhat mocking, teasing tone.

Without a moment's passing, Wolfred guided the tip of his wolvish length into the woman's wet elven pussy. He sucked in air at the sensations his cock was feeling as it pushed into her. He could feel her vagina expanding just enough to take him in.

"By the Great Wolf," Wolfred grunted, "you're so damn tight." Wolfred pounded his way into her, pulling back some before thrusting back into her. The tip of his dick reached her cervix, and Verande threw her head back and moaned. Wolfred could hear her say something in Darnassian, but he couldn't understand her. Worgen craved her, and as such, gripped the elf's form and pulled her up off the blanket. He embraced her as the two knelt against each other, all the while he continued thrusting into her wet, hot pussy. Wolfred couldn't help himself. He began kissing her all over, from her lips to her jaws, down to her chest and breasts. He began pumping into her, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. She was so tight, yet he pumped into her as if it was just right.

Wolfred continued on, but knew he could not last much longer. The couple were moaning into each other's necks as they embraced each other, their nails digging into the other's back. He gave one pump, two pumps, three pumps, then froze. He felt his own cock throb, then a felt his load explode from him into his lover's pussy. Worgen let out what seemed like a roar as his seed left him. Verande once again convulsed against him, her body shook. Wolfred seemed to melt at that point. He gently pulled himself out of the night elf, then guided her to the blanket.

The two lay on their backs, gazing up at the black sky of the Twisting Nether. Stars lit up the sky, and beams of green danced across the darkness. Verande then curled up against Wolfred's chest, and he wrapped him arms around her. She quickly fell asleep against the worgen's chest, held in his bear hug. Wolfred kissed the top of her head, and she shifted a bit. Her thick, midnight blue hair poured out over Wolfred, and he found himself staring at it as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
